The Hunted
by Didde
Summary: Col. Mayer causes trouble for Luke and Noah. Will Noah be able to help Luke?
1. The Hunted

_Title:__ The Hunted_  
_Chapter:__ 1_  
_Rating:__ G/PG_  
_Summary:__ A hunt throughout the house_  
_Characters:__ Luke and Noah_  
_Genre:__ Drama, Angst_  
_Warnings:__ Some hunting references_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work._

"No," I screamed and looked into your blue eyes before jumping of the bed.

Running out of the bedroom.

I could hear you getting of the bed.

Following behind me.

I kept running.

Could feel my heart beat

Faster and faster.

I could hear you behind me.

Feel you in the shadows.

But I never saw you.

You were like the hunter.

Waiting for the pray to become tired.

Slowly give up.

I felt you getting closer.

Forcing me to run faster.

My heart was beating so fast in my chest I would swear it would jump out of its place.

I could hardly breathe.

I allowed myself to stop for only a second.

Getting tired.

Almost giving up.

You came closer.

I ran again.

Gotta find some place to hide.

Suddenly you tackled me.

On the bed.

You pinned me to the bed.

My hands above my head.

You said: "Got ya"

And then you .......

Tickled me.


	2. You ve Ruined My Life

Title: "You Ruined My Life"  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Someone creates trouble for Luke & Noah  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Kevin, Colonel Mayer  
Genre: Drama, AU, Angst  
Warnings: Slight violence  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

**Author´s note: This is my take on how Colonel Mayer would try to keep Luke away from Noah, instead of taking them on the fishing trip and shooting Luke.**

Meanwhile in a bar in the next town:

The older man entered the dark and smoky filled bar. He headed towards the bar and grumped:"A beer" to the bartender. He glanced around the room and spotted, at the end of the bar, a young man sitting with a beer in front of him.

He looked very drunk and had a hard time sitting on the bar stool as he was waving his arms in front of him, trying to help make his point clearer, to the person sitting next him.

The older man was about to turn around when he heard the young man speak. "And then ... `hick´ ... damn chair," he scolded and once again steadied himself against the bar. "That faggot said that he loved me. `Hick´ Fuck you Luke Snyder, if I ever see him again, I swear I´ll kill him."

The older man sat besides the young man and looked at his beer glass. He watched as the young man gulped down the last of it in one mouthful. "Buy you a new one?" He asked and when he saw the young man nod his head yes, he ordered a beer.

"What do you know about Luke Snyder?" the older man asked. "He ... `hick´ ... he´s a fucking faggot. He came on to me ... fucking chair ..." he said again as he once again was about to fall of the chair.

"Did you mean what you said when you said you wanted to kill Luke Snyder?" The older man asked. "Yes ... `hick´ ... he ruined my life ... `hick´ ..."

"Well then I got a little problem I need you to take care of for me. Let me introduce myself. Colonel Mayer," the Colonel said and put his hand out for the younger man to shake. "... `hick´ ... Kevin Davis," said Kevin and shook the Colonel´s hand.

"Noah ... Noah. We have to go if we are going to get to the station on time," yelled Luke up the stairs to where Noah was packing his back pack.

Noah walked down the stairs and found Luke bend over, tying his shoes. Noah walked up behind and put his hands on Luke´s lower back, just above his ass. "Baby, if you´re going to be bend over like that, then we are not going to make to WOAK at all."

Luke quickly stood up and turned in Noah´s embrace, so that they were facing each other. "Well we can´t have that then." He gave Noah a quick peck on the lips and said smiling mischievous: "If you´re a good boy, then maybe you´ll get a reward later. Come on, we have to get to work."

"A reward," smiled Noah, "what would that be?" He pulled Luke close to his body and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You´ll just have to wait and see," whispered Luke as he pressed their groins together.

"Uhhh, I can´t wait," said Noah and moaned a little at the feel of Luke´s groin pressed against his. Luke laughed and took Noah´s hand in his and dragged him out of the farmhouse.

"So we agree on the plan? I´m going to distract Noah and then you can grab the faggot," said Colonel and looked at the more sober Kevin. `If this thing goes bad, I´ll at least have my back clear,´ thought the Colonel and smiled.

"Yes," said Kevin still slurring a little. The black coffee, which the Colonel had bought for him, had helped him sober up. "Where am I going to take him?" asked he still a little unsure of the plan.

"I already told you," sighed the Colonel. "There´s a cabin out in the woods where you can take him, I wrote down the address for you. When you got him and get to the cabin, REMEMBER to burn it, we can´t leave any trace behind."

The Colonel sighed as he looked at the slightly drunken in front of him. If he didn´t need him he would have left him in the bar and done the whole thing himself.

He didn´t like to drink, it clouded the brain and made you do stupid things. He had often watched the soldiers, which served under him, getting drunk and doing stupid things. You lost control when you drank and if there was one the Colonel didn´t like, it was being not in control.

"Noah, son, how are you?" asked the Colonel. "That´s good, I was wondering if we can meet for lunch. Just the two of us so that we can talk things out ... Okay, I´ll see you at Al´s at 1400 hours."

The Colonel closed the phone and looked over at the young man, who now had sobered completely. "I´m meeting Noah at 2 pm so that´s your chance, don´t mess it up."

"Don´t worry, I won´t," said Kevin and looked at the Colonel. Finally he would get his revenge over Luke, ever since he had confessed his love for him, his life hadn´t been the same.

His friends had teased him about him being gay to and now, he didn´t have any friends and a job at minimum salary. `Luke is going to pay,´ Kevin thought to himself as he walked out of the Colonel´s motel room and drove off to the WOAK to get Luke.

"Okay, bye dad," said the brunette and look at the blond with a puzzled look on his face. "I just had a very weird conversation with the Colonel, he wanted to meet me for lunch and talk. I can´t even remember the last time we talked, usually he just barked his orders at me and expects me to follow them."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Luke and wrapped his arms around Noah´s waist. "No, one of us has to work," said Noah and gave Luke a little peck on the lips. "Besides then I can get a chance to explain everything to him."

"Okay, but call me if you need me," said Luke and looked into Noah´s eyes. "I will, I better get going if I´m going to make it," said Noah and kissed Luke before turning away and walk out the door.

Luke started working but suddenly his phone biped, telling him that he had received a text. He opened and frowned as he read the text. "Come to parking lot, I need to talk to you," Luke read out loud to himself.

He didn´t recognize the phone number, but it could be someone who had just gotten a new phone and forgot to tell him. He walked out to the parking lot; there were no one in sight.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him but before he could turn around he felt something hitting him hard on the back of his head, and then everything went dark.

"Glad you could make it, you little faggot," said Kevin as he stood over Luke, who was lying unconscious on the ground. He had to work quickly if he didn´t want to get caught.

He quickly picked Luke up by putting his hands under Luke´s arms and then dragged him around the corner to where he had parked the van. He then threw Luke inside like he was just a sack of potatoes and tied him up, in cause he woke up to early.

Soon he speeded out of the parking lot. It would take a long time before someone noticed that Luke Snyder was missing, by then he would have made it out of Oakdale and far away. They would never find him.

Kevin smiled as he thought about how he was finally able to teach Luke a lesson. One he should have taught him when they were still in school, but then Luke had saved his life but at the same time he had also ruined it.

`God I hate him,´ thought Kevin to himself as he passed a sign telling him that he was leaving Oakdale and wishing him a good day.

`Oh, it´s going to be a wonderful day,´ thought Kevin and smiled as he watched Oakdale getting smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.


	3. Where s Luke?

Title: Where´s Luke?  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Noah talks to his dad and Luke is in trouble  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Maddie, Holden, Colonel Mayer, Kevin  
Genre: AU, Drama, Angst  
Warnings: Mild violence and some language  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

"Hi dad," the brunette said as he walked over to the table where his father was sitting. His father looked up and smiled. "Noah, it´s so good to see you," Colonel Winston greeted his son.

`This is odd, he has never greeted or even spoken to me in that way before. Wonder what´s going on?´ Thought Noah and slide in to the seat opposite his dad.

"Noah, we need to talk. About what I witnessed yesterday," said Col. Mayer and took a drink of his water. "Dad, I´m sorry I didn´t tell you sooner ... but I´m gay," Noah said and looked his dad directly in the eyes.

His dad sat completely silently and Noah held his breath while he waited for his dad to talk. "Dad, did you hear me?" asked Noah when Col. Mayer hadn´t reacted.

"Yes, I heard you son and you´re NOT gay. You´re just confused ..." started Col. Mayer but was interrupted by Noah. "No dad. I´m not confused, for the first time in my life I´m happy. Luke makes me happy," said Noah and smiled when he thought of Luke.

"Dad, I have been gay my whole life, I just didn´t know it until now," said Noah and hoped his father would understand. "Noah, that Snyder boy has you under some kind of spell or something, you´re not thinking clearly. If you ..." said the Col. Mayer but was interrupted by Noah.

"No dad, I´m not confused and not under some kind of spell. I´m gay and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about that. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work," said Noah as he stood up and walked out the restaurant.

Kevin had pulled up at a cabin deep in a forest. He went to the back of the van and saw that Luke was still out. Kevin grabbed and threw him over the shoulder and carried him inside and walked down to the basement where there was a mattress in corner next to an old water pipe.

He threw Luke down on the mattress and pulled out some handcuffs and slammed them around Luke´s wrist, handcuffing him to the water pipe. He then pulled out a shred of fabric and put it inside Luke´s mouth to gag him, and then he blindfolded him.

He found a rope and tied Luke´s legs tightly together. He then walked back up the stairs and couldn´t help but laugh as he turned around and looked at Luke lying there. "We are going to have some much and then I´m going to kill you. I can hardly wait," said Kevin and walked out the door, closing and looking it, leaving Luke alone in the darkness.

Noah walked into WOAK looking for Luke but he couldn´t find him anywhere. `That´s weird, he didn´t mention that he would be going anywhere.´ Thought Noah and started to look at the videotapes he needed to sort through, wondering where the blond man had disappeared to.

After an hour Luke still hadn´t shoved up and Noah was beginning to wonder where he was. "Hi Noah," said Maddie as she walked in to the office his was sitting in. "What´s wrong?" she asked as she saw the frown on his face.

"It´s Luke," said Noah and looked at Maddie. "I don´t know where he is and I´m starting to get worried." Noah said as he looked at Maddie.

"I´m sorry Maddie, I know that we hurt you and I wish it wouldn´t have happened ..." he said but was interrupted by Maddie. "Noah, it´s okay. We have talked about this and agreed that we would put it behind us."

Luke still hadn´t shown up after lunch Noah and Maddie started looking for him. Now it was 3 pm and they were getting more and more concern.

"Do you think that he went home?" asked Noah and looked at Maddie while they were checking the offices at WOAK. Maddie looked at him and for a moment, he could see the concern for her best friend clearly in her eyes. "No," said Maddie. "He wouldn´t take off without telling us."

"Who wouldn´t take off?" asked Brad as he walked past them on his way into his offices. "Luke," said Maddie. "We can´t find him. Nobody has seen him since lunch."

"Have you tried the farm, he probably just forget to tell you," said Brad and walked into his office and closed the door."I´ll drive," said Noah and together they walked out to the truck and drove off.

It was dark.

He couldn´t move.

He didn´t like the darkness and he didn´t like that he couldn´t move. He felt the panic starting to get him and he tried to overcome it, tried to slow his breathing and relax his body.

He could hear footsteps, they sounded like they were coming from above. He tried to move his hands up to his face, so he would be able to get the blindfold and gag off, put instead he heard metal cling. He felt around and could fell a pipe of some sort and around each wrist, he felt the hand cuffs.

Instantly the panic was back. Overcoming him and making it hard to breath. Where was he? Why was he here? Did someone know he was here? He could fell tears springing to his eyes and was immediately sucked up by the blindfold and he could feel his mouth closing. He had to force himself to breathe through his nose and tried to retrieve from the darkness of the panic attack.

They arrived at the farm. No one was in sight. "Hello, is anyone here?" Yelled Maddie and looked around. "Oh, hello Noah and Maddie," said Holden as he walked out of the stables. "What brings you by today?"

"Hello Mr. Snyder. We are trying to find Luke, have you seen him?" asked Noah as looked nervously. He was getting more and more concern for Luke as more time went by, this was not like Luke.

In all the time that Noah, granted it had only been a few months, but he didn´t think that Luke would just disappear.

He heard a door open and feet going down what sounded like a staircase, coming closer and closer. There wasn´t anything he could do about it. He felt a hand grab his hair and roughly pull it backwards. He gasped but the gag made the sound silent.

"Hello again faggot. Remember me?" said a voice and Luke´s blood went cold, freezing in his veins. That voice, it couldn´t be. It must be someone who sounded like him ... after all he had saved his life; he had thank him, actually been grateful and apologized for calling him a faggot and threatening to beat him up. Why was he doing this?

Before he could think more about it, he felt a warm breath on his ear as the person whispered into his ear: "We are going to have some fun, just you and me and when I´m done with you, you are going to beg me to kill you."

His head was suddenly released from Kevin´s strong grip and slammed down into the thin mattress, making a thudding sound. He heard Kevin laughing as he walked up the stairs and then he slammed the door, locking it, and once again leaving Luke alone.


	4. Hurting

Title: Hurting  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: R  
Summary: Luke´s missing  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Lily, Emma, Kevin, Unknown attacker  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Warnings: Violence  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

The brunette was concerned. His blond boyfriend was missing and had been for hours.

Nobody had seen him or heard from him. Since lunch nobody had seen Luke and now it was dark, almost midnight and he was still missing.

Noah sad on the front porch like a stone looking out at the driveway, he jumped when heard a noise, but whenever he realized that it wasn´t Luke, he slumped down onto the bench and sighed, feeling his heart falling deeper and deeper down in his stomach.

Each couple of minutes he prayed a silent prayer that Luke was all right. Hanging out with Casey or Will and Gwen and had just forgotten the time. Noah heard the old clock chiming, indication that it was now over midnight. Noah knew that something was wrong, this wasn´t something Luke would do.

Something was wrong. His corvette was still standing at the stations parking lot where Luke had left it, when he had arrived at WOAK that morning. Luke loved that car and he would never just leave it.

Noah felt the tears rising in his eyes but blinked them away quickly as he heard the screen door open and Mr. Snyder stepped out. He placed a gentle hand on Noah´s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"He´s all right Noah," he said but Noah could hear that Holden was trying to convince himself. "I hope so," said Noah and felt his gut twisting again.

Luke had to be all right.

Noah needed him.

Luke heard voices coming down the stairs again and coming closer to where he was lying. He could hear them laughing and realized that there was someone besides Kevin, someone he didn´t know how was, he didn´t recognize the voice.

Suddenly he felt an arm around his neck and a blade of metal being pressed into one side of his throat. He immediately froze, trying to get his beating heart under control.

"We are going to have some fun faggot, if you move a muscle I´m going to kill you right now. Understand?" he heard the voice say in his ear and he shuttered.

He nodded and felt hands on his legs, freeing them from the rope. Then the hands took of the handcuffs, his wrist were sore but he didn´t dare rubbing them, afraid of what the guy with the knife to his throat would do.

He was pulled to his feet and the man behind him said as he pressed the knife a little harder into Luke´s throat: "We are going to take to gag out your mouth. Scream all you want, nobody´s going to hear you."

Luke didn´t say anything but breathed a sigh of relief when the cloth in his mouth was removed.

Suddenly he felt his arms being pinned behind his back; the knife was away from his throat. Before he could think about what would happen, he felt a fist hammering into the side of his face.

He couldn´t help but scream, he heard the man behind him laughing and felt his hot breath on his neck, making him gag.

He felt a punch to his stomach and the man holding his arm release him and he crumbled to the floor. Then he felt a foot kicking into his stomach and he rolled into a fetal position, trying to protect his kidney.

He screamed when he felt a kick to his back. He could hear them as they stood above him, laughing at his pain; he had never felt smaller in his life.

He wanted to disappear, he wanted to be somewhere. He tried to think about a happier place, a place where Noah was, but each kick and each punch just brought back the pain.

He had no way of protecting himself.

Because of the blindfold he couldn´t see where his attackers where and couldn´t see where the next punch would come from.

He just laid there and prayed that they would stop, that Noah would come rescue him.

Save him the beating.

After what felt like an eternity the punches and kicks stopped and Luke was unable to move. He winced when they grabbed him and roughly pulled him back to the mattress.

Cuffing him to the water pipe and leaving him alone as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Noah felt a hand on his shoulders. "Luke," he said as he quickly sat straight up on the bench and looked around. Looking for his blond, but Luke´s was now where to be seen.

Instead he saw Luke´s grandmother standing beside him with tears in her eyes.

"No, I´m sorry," she said and her voice cracked as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. He knew that she too was worried about Luke.

"Noah, please come back into the house. You´re going get sick sitting out here. You´ll still be able to see the driveway and Luke when he gets here from inside the house."

He could see how worried she was about him and reluctantly he followed her back into the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table so he could see out into the night.

Seeing when Luke arrived and praying every second for Luke would be coming down the driveway in the next few seconds.

`Ring Ring´, the ringing phone made everyone in the kitchen jumped. Holden hurried to the phone and quickly picked it up. Before he could say anything a hoarse voice sounded from the other end.

"We have the faggot; if you call the police we´ll kill him. We want 10 million for him and we know that you got the money, we´ll contact you later. If you try anything the faggot dies." And with that the phone was hung up.

Noah saw the color leaving Holden´s face and tears sprung to his eyes.

"What ..." he asked afraid to finish the sentence.

Afraid of what Holden would say.

"They have him and they want 10 million for him, otherwise they´ll ..."

"What Holden?" asked Lily as she started crying.

"They´ll kill him," Holden quietly finished. He rushed to Lily´s side as she slumped down on a kitchen chair and together they cried with the rest of the people in the kitchen.


	5. Pain

Title: Pain  
Chapter: 5  
Rating: G  
Summary: Luke is missing  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Emma, Lily, Jack  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Warnings:  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

He woke up in pain. For a moment he couldn´t remember where he was or what had happened yesterday or at least he thought it was yesterday.

As he lay there on the thin mattress in, what he had thought must be a basement, because he could hear Kevin and the other one walking around above him.

He just wished that he had something to warm him. It was cold there and as he lying with his hands handcuffed to a pipe, he had no way of chancing his position.

He was cold.

Everything hurt, his arms, legs, it even hurt to breath.

_"Luke!"_

_There he was, standing out in the middle of the field._

_"Luke!" _

_Noah called out to him once again and Luke turned to face him. He had a big smile on his face and held out his arms open. Noah started running towards Luke as fast as he could, but no matter how much he ran, Luke never seemed to get closer. _

_"_Noah!"

_He kept running towards Luke. He knew he had to get to him, but he couldn´t. Luke was always out of his reach. _

"Noah!"

He felt someone shaking and he quickly sat up and yelled: "LUKE!" at the tops of his lungs, but then yesterday came rushing back over him.

Luke had been kidnapped. They demanded 10 million for him or else … Noah couldn't even think it, he just started sobbing. He felt Emma´s hand go around his sobbing body as she hugged him close.

Trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Luke woke up again. He felt his legs and arms were sore from being tied in the same position. He didn´t even know how long he had been there. Because he had drifted in and out of consciousness so much and the blindfold, he didn´t even have a chance to see if it was night or day.

He could feel the cold as it bit into his body.

He was hungry.

He was tired.

Finding it hard to breath.

He prayed for Noah to find him. To bring him home safe. He felt the panic try to overtake him once again but forced it to retrieve with thought of happier times with Noah.

"Jack, can you come over to the farm? ... Yes, as soon as possible, it´s important … Can´t you bring the kids over and make it look like you are here to drop them off ... I´ll explain when you get here ... Bye," said Holden and hung up the phone as Noah walked in the kitchen.

"They said no police, Mr. Snyder. They are going to kill him," Noah said as the fear came over him, as he thought about what a visit from Det. Snyder could mean for Luke.

"We have to do something, Noah. I asked Jack to be very discrete. I want my son back just as much as you do," said Holden.

"I just hope Luke …" said Noah said but couldn´t finish the sentence. He angrily blinked the tears away from his eyes. He was tired of crying, he wanted Luke back.

"I know, but I had to do something. I can´t just sit here and wait for the next call," said Holden as he walked over to stand beside Noah. He placed a hand on Noah shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He´s coming back to us, Noah, we are going to get him back."

Noah couldn´t say anything, he could only nod.

"Grandma!" A couple of children shouted as they ran into the farm kitchen. They looked around at the gloomy people, which were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Jack to arrive.

Praying that this wouldn´t somehow end with Luke getting hurt.

"Hi Sage and Parker," said Emma and smiled at the two children as they came over to hug her. The screen door slammed again and Jack entered the kitchen, looking around at all the face in the kitchen. You could cur the tension in the air with a knife.

"Let´s go out to the barn and see the fowls," said Emma as she led the children out of the kitchen.

"So Holden, why did you call?" Asked Jack and looked at his cousin. The man seemed to have aged ten years overnight.

"It´s Luke, he´s been kidnapped." Said Holden, surprised that his voice sounded so calm. He grabbed Lily´s hand and squeezed it, trying to offer her some comfort, when he heard the sobs from her. She grabbed his hand like it was her lifeline.

"Kidnapped? When? Have you heard anything from the kidnappers?" Jack asked. "Yes, they called yesterday and said that they wanted 10 million for him or they were going to ..." Holden started but felt the tears in his eyes.

"They what Holden?" Jack asked.

"They will kill him," said Noah in a voice that seemed too small for his body. He could hear Lily crying again and felt tears rising in his eyes again. This time he allowed them to fall.


	6. Will It Be Too Late?

Title: Last Warning - Will It Be Too Late?  
Chapter: 6  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Luke´s missing  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Jack, Colonel Mayer  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Warnings: Violence  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work_._

Noah was sitting in the kitchen, trying to think of something to get Luke back. He hoped that it wasn´t a bad decision to call Jack. He hoped it wouldn´t end up costing Luke his life.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Noah jumped at the sudden sound and quickly stood up and answered the ringing phone.

"We told you `no police´, we warned you that the faggot would suffer and still you contacted the police." He heard the kidnapper´s hoarse voice.

"No, please don´t hurt him. We will do whatever you want, but please … Don´t hurt Luke, please." Noah pleaded and feeling the tears in his eyes.

"OK," said the kidnapper after some time, Noah exhaled, what felt like all the air he had in his body. "But this is your last warning. Next time, we kill him …" The kidnapper hung up the phone and left Noah standing with the phone still pressed tightly to his ear.

He very carefully placed it back on the receiver. He couldn´t take his eyes off it, he just stood there looking at the hung up phone, like he was somehow expecting it to tell him, where Luke was.

That was how Holden and Jack found him a little while later.

Staring at the phone.

"Noah," Holden gently touched the younger man´s shoulder making him jump.

"I´m sorry I scared you, are you all right?" asked Holden and looked concerned at Noah.

"It was them," Noah said quietly and pointed at the phone like he was in a haze.

"The kidnapper´s? Did they call? Did they say anything about Luke?" Holden asked but when he got no reply he grabbed Noah by his shoulders and shook him, trying to get him to snap out of the haze.

"Noah, did they say anything about my boy?"

"Yes," Noah said in a voice just above a whisper. "They knew about Jack and that this was our last warning …. Then they would …." Noah couldn´t finish the sentence but to two men both knew what he meant.

He was thirsty and hungry.

It felt like he hadn´t eaten in weeks.

He was so tired all the time.

All he wanted was to go to sleep.

He barely had the strength to find a way away from his prisoners.

He could hear them coming down the stairs for yet another round of what they liked to call `Beat the faggot.´

It made him sick thinking about to pleasure they got out of beating him and treating him like a dog.

He turned his soul of from the beating.

Fleeing to a place where he would find peace and be happy with Noah.

Noah walked through Old Town; it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Flying from the farm to try and think, but it all reminded him of Luke.

Every where he turned he was a place where he and Luke had been.

Sitting on a bench and holding each other or kissing.

It brought tears to his eyes when he thought about, how he might never have that with Luke.

`What am I going to do if they didn´t find Luke?´ Noah thought. `I can´t live without him.´

Before he could think any more, he heard his name being called like he was in a tunnel.

He turned around and half expected Luke to be standing there with a smile on his face.

But instead it was Colonel Mayer.

Noah sighed, not wanting to deal with his father right now. But he knew the sooner he did, he would be free of him.

"Noah." The Colonel smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back before letting him go. Noah stood there like a statue, waiting for his father to make his next move.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked and wished that the Colonel would just go away and leave him alone.

"Is that the way you talk to you father?" The Colonel asked and it looked like he was straitening up, trying to make himself look bigger.

Noah bit his lips trying not to grin at his father; it was funny to see the Colonel trying to make himself taller and bigger than Noah, trying to intimidate him with his body like when Noah had been a kid.

"Have you talked to Maddie? Explained that you where somehow tricked by that Snyder boy," the Colonel asked.

Noah sighed and looked at his father trough tired eyes. "Dad, I told you. I´m gay and with Luke, Maddie and I broke up."

"Noah, you don´t mean that. Know that Luke is out of the picture …." The Colonel stopped himself, realizing that he had revealed too much.

Noah looked at his father through narrow eyes and before he knew it, he had pushed his father up against a brick wall and slammed his head hard against the bricks.

"Where is he?" he asked almost screaming at his father.

When he didn´t reply he pulled him back by his collar and once again slammed him against the bricks, this time pressing his left arm over the Colonel´s throat.

"I said `where is he´?"

"Noah …" his dad tried but couldn´t say anything because Noah´s was pressing so hard on his throat.

"Where?" Yelled Noah, his face only mere inches from his fathers.

"In a cabin … in the woods, with a kid named Kevin Davis," the Col. gasped. Noah let his father go and the Colonel slumped to the ground rubbing his sore throat.

"You stay away from me and Luke," Noah said as he put his face once again mere inches from his father´s face. "Do you understand? I´m nothing more than a stranger to you."

He turned on his heels and as he walked to his truck he pulled out his phone to call Holden.

"It´s me … I know where he is, meet me at the farm."


	7. Will Help Arrive In Time?

Title: Will Help Arrive In Time?  
Chapter: 7  
Rating: G  
Summary: Will help arrive in time to save Luke?  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Lily, Jack, Dr.  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Warnings:  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

He welcomed the darkness.

He felt the pain leaving from his body as the darkness filled his body instead.

He welcomed the unconscious like a long lost friend.

"Noah!" Holden ran out of the farm and ran to Noah´s truck immediately when Noah pulled into the driveway. He quickly jumped out of the truck.

"Noah, where is he?" asked Holden sounding terrified with a frantic look in his eyes.

"The name Kevin Davis, does that ring a bell?" asked Noah and looked at Holden as they entered the farm house. Noah looked around the kitchen and saw that Jack was, for once, was now where to be seen. `Typical, just when we need him, he´s not here,´ thought Noah.

"Jack´s at the station," said Holden reading Noah´s mind. "And yes, I know Kevin. He and Luke used to be friends, but then Luke came out and Kevin told him, that they were no longer friends."

"Did he say where he was keeping Luke?" Holden asked just as Lily walked down the stairs.

"They found my baby?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"No honey," said Holden as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "But Noah talked to his father and he said that Kevin is the one who kidnapped Luke."

"Kevin?" She asked as she slumped down onto a kitchen and the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Holden, you know what Kevin told Luke, how he threatened to beat him up and …" she couldn´t finish the sentence because of her sobbing. Holden quickly went to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"We are going to get him back, I promise." He gently kissed her forehead and stood up, still with a hand on her shoulders, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Did you dad say anything else?" Holden asked as he looked over at Noah.

"He said that Kevin had him in a cabin in the woods, but that´s it," said Noah, mentally slapping himself for not finding out which wood or where in the woods.

"Jack," said Holden as he had pulled his phone out and put it to his ear. "We know where Luke is. Do you remember Kevin Davis? … He has him in a cabin … somewhere in the woods … Okay, call me back as soon as you know something." Holden said and hung up the phone.

He looked around the kitchen, neither of them spoke.

They hoped and prayed that they would get to Luke before it would be too late.

`Ring ring´ the sudden ringing of the phone made Noah jump.

Holden quickly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"You found him? ...Where? … I want to come …But Jack …. OK, I promise I will stay here until you call." Said Holden and hung up the phone again.

He turned around and looked at the people in the kitchen. Suddenly a large smile appeared and tears started to form in his eyes. "They found him," he said. "Apparently Kevin´s parents has a cabin in a forest, not too far away from here and they think that is where Luke is."

Noah quickly stood up and started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Holden´s hand on his shoulder.

"You have to stay here, we can´t come with them. We´ll only be in the way," Holden said and the smile disappeared from his face again as quickly as it appeared.

"But I want … no I need to be there for him. I have to, Holden. It´s my fault that he´s there, I have to know if he´s ok," said Noah with tears in his eyes. Holden squeezed his shoulder and gently pulled him towards a kitchen chair and made him sit down.

"Noah, listen to me. It´s not your fault, it´s your father and Kevin´s fault. They are the one to blame here, not you. Never you," said Holden. Noah could only sniffle in responds. He was too busy trying to keep the tears from falling.

"We have to wait here for the call. Jack promised that they would call as soon as they found him," Holden got up and poured them all a cup of coffee.

Nobody said anything. They all sat and stared into the air, all hoping that Jack would be in time to save what was precious to them all - Luke.

`Ring ring´ the sudden ringing of the phone sounded trough the kitchen. Holden and Noah exchanged glances before Holden stood up. He walked towards the phone, a little slower this time.

Knowing that this was the time when they would hear about Luke.

If he was alive or dead.

"Hello," Holden hesitantly placed the phone´s receiver to his ear. "Oh thank you God," he said after some time passed. "Thank you Jack, we´ll be right there."

Holden turned around and as the tears started to roll down his cheeks a huge smile appeared also.

"He´s save. He´s a Memorial and we have to go there. Now," he said just below a yell when nobody in the kitchen moved a muscle. They were all to shocked, then suddenly is downed on them what Holden had just said.

Luke had been found and was at Memorial.

He was saved.

The kitchen soon exploded with noise as they all stood up and made their way out to the cars.

To get to Luke.

"Jack," Holden called out when they arrive at the hospital. "How is he?"

"They just rolled him into surgery."

"Surgery, why is that? What happened to my baby?" Lily asked as she struggled to where Jack was standing.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and the look on his face seemed to get sadder and his shoulders slumped down.

"They beat him. We found him in the basement cuffed to a water pipe. He …" Jack said and hesitated.

"What Jack? Please tell us," Holden pleaded with his cousin.

"He had a seizure in the ambulance, he stopped breathing but they got him back." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. After all this was not just another case.

After all this was Luke they were talking about.

They all slumped down on the hard chairs in the waiting room, waiting to hear more about Luke.

4 fearful hours later a doctor walked towards them, looking tired and worried. He faces them all, and they all stand beside each other, waiting to hear more about Luke.


	8. Come Back To Me Luke

Title: "Come Back To Me, Luke"  
Chapter: 8  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Will Luke survive?  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Holden, Lily, Faith  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Warnings:  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

AN: So sorry for the long wait. Have been really hectic, then my father got in an accident on his motorcycle (thankfully all he injured was his foot) and then I got sick. Typical  Hope you´ll enjoy this chapter. Don´t forget to review.

"Are you Luke Snyder´s family," the doctor asks as he stops in front of them.

"Yes," answered Holden and placed an arm around Lily´s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How is he?"

"He has been severely beaten. He has 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, some internal bleeding which was caused by the broken ribs. He´s also dehydrated and has a kidney infection.

I´m aware that Luke only his one working kidney and we´ll keep an eye on his kidneys to make sure there´s no complications, we are keeping him in a sedated state right know, to give his body some well needed rest."

"Can we see him, doctor?" asked Lily and swiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Yes, but only two at the time tops. Preferably just one at the time, we want to keep him rested and stress free right now. If you need me just have one of the nurses call me," he said.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Lily said and pulled the doctor into a quick hug before realizing him. They doctor nodded before walking away.

"Okay, Holden and I will go in to see Luke first and then Jack can go in and then you Noah," Lily said and looked around at the others, trying to found out if they agreed with the plan.

When no one said anything she and Holden walked in to the room where the doctor had said that Luke would be in.

Noah sat down on the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room and stared out into spaces. He couldn´t believe, that because of his father, Luke was once again lying in the hospital, fighting for his life.

`Please God. Don´t take Luke away from me. I can´t lose him, I love him too much.´ He felt his heart flutter a little at the thought of his love for Luke.

It had become impossible for Noah, not to love Luke.

That´s was how Holden and Lily found him an hour later, staring into space with a smile crossing his features.

Noah jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that Lily was standing beside him. "Come on, Noah, it´s your turn to see Luke."

Noah stood up a bit cautiously, Lily could see that he was nervous so she gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on Noah, it´s all right. We are going to see Luke." Noah didn´t say anything, he just looked at her and slowly walked in the direction she guided him in.

He stopped in front of the door. He turned to her slowly.

"Do you mind if I …" he started to ask but let the end of the sentence hang in the air. Luckily Lily understood, she nodded and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Holden and I will be right out in the waiting room," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and he watched her as she walked back to the waiting room, back into Holden´s reassuring arms.

Noah slowly turned back towards the door. He took a couple of deep breaths, as a way to prepare himself. He didn´t know what to expect when he walked in that door, he prepared for the worst.

Slowly he raised his left arm and placed it flat on the door. He closed his eyes as he pushed the door open and took a step into the room.

He thought of Luke, the way he had last seen him.

Happy and smiling.

With that pictured still in the forefront of his memory, he opened his eyes. He couldn´t help but gasp at the sight of Luke.

He was covered to halfway up his chest with a blanket, tubes in his arms and looking very pale. On his arms and his face where bruises, Noah cursed under his breath thinking about what Luke must have gone through the last couple of days.

What surprised him the most was, that underneath all the bruises and tubes Luke was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Noah walked to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

He felt the tears coming to his eyes and running down his cheeks as he took Luke´s hand in his and gave it a squeeze, to let Luke know that he was there.

Now Luke just needed to find his way back to him. Noah would be ready when Luke woke up; he just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

A couple of days passed by and it seemed like all Holden and Lily did was argue. Ever since they learned that Col. Mayer had been in on Luke´s kidnapping, it was like Holden blamed Lily for not telling him that she and Dusty suspected the Colonel for killing Noah´s mother.

Noah sat besides Luke´s bedside all day, holding his hand and reading to him, letting Luke know that he was there.

It was clearly that Luke was doing better when it was Noah, who was sitting beside him; it was almost as if he could feel the tension between his parents and it affected his recovery.

Suddenly he heard Faith almost yelling in the hallway: "Shut up! Luke is lying in there unconscious. He needs us and all you can do is argue. I´m glad he has Noah," Noah couldn´t help but smile when he heard that. "Go away and don´t come back before you can be civil to each other."

Holden and Lily became very quiet and Noah could see them walking away as Faith pushed the door open and walked in the room.

"Hi, how is he?" She asked and looked at her brother lying in the bed.

"Better," Noah said and smiled at her. He was very impressed at she had stepped up and protected Luke, when he couldn´t do it himself.

"Your sister is here, so I´m going to leave you two to talk," he said as he stood up and leaned down to kiss Luke on the forehead.

"Please stay Noah, I brought a new book, maybe you could read a little to us," she said and smiled at him. Noah sat down again and took Luke´s hand again.

He smiled when he saw that Faith took Luke´s other hand in hers as she waited for Noah to start reading.

When the night came Noah put the book down. His throat was starting to get sore, but as long as Luke needed him to site by his bedside and talk or read, he would be there.

He would do anything for Luke. He stood up and went through the routine he did every night. He took both of Luke´s hands in his and kissed him on the top and underside of his wrist, where he could see the irritation caused by the handcuffs.

He kissed Luke on the forehead and both eyelids, and finally, on the lips before he whispered to Luke: "Come back to me, Luke."

He settled in the tear and leaned his head on Luke´s bed besides their clasped hands.


	9. A Thing Called Love

Title: A Thing Called Love  
Chapter: 9  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Will Luke wake up?  
Characters: Luke & Noah  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Warnings:  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

Noah woke up the next day and looked at Luke, like he did every morning. He cursed under his breath when he saw that Luke was still unconscious.

Lying completely still in his bed.

He had been unconscious for a week now, and Noah really missed those expressive, brown eyes, which he loved so much.

He gave Luke´s hand a squeeze and whispered once again. "Come back to me Luke. Wake up, I miss you so much."

Suddenly Noah felt a very light squeeze on his hand. `Was I dreaming?´ He thought to himself and pinched his arm just to be sure.

"What was that?" Noah muttered and smiled. He looked down at Luke and gripped his hand again.

"Can you hear me Luke? Move your fingers if you can."

Noah´s eyes where clued to their clasped hands and for what seemed like forever to Noah, nothing happened. "Come on Luke, do it for me."

Then he saw it, Luke´s forefinger moved slightly.

"Oh my God, Luke, you did great. Come on Luke, now you just have to open those beautiful brown eyes." He again looked at their hands and saw that Luke´s forefinger was mowing again.

Noah sat down on the bed, wanting to get as close to Luke as possible. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Come on Luke, open your eyes. You´re save, I´ve got you." Noah placed his hand in Luke´s hair and started to run his fingers through it.

Suddenly Luke´s eyes fluttered open. Noah watched as Luke opened his eyes, but he squinted quickly them together again.

"Too bright?" asked Noah and got up from the bed to dim the lights.

He rushed back to bed and griped Luke´s hand again. He couldn´t help but notice how tightly Luke griped his hand.

Noah kissed Luke on the forehead and then on the mouth. He pulled back and watched as Luke once again tried to open his eyes, this time blinking them rapidly to get used to the dimmed lights.

"Hi," Noah said softly and smiled as Luke looked into Noah´s eyes.

"Hi. Where …" Luke started saying in a hoarse but the rest ended in a whisper Noah couldn´t hear.

"Shhh .... Don't try and talk, just listen to me. You´re safe, they caught Kevin and one of my father´s military buddies. Don´t worry, you´re safe, I´m not letting anything happen to you." Noah said and kissed Luke on the lips.

He watched as Luke opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"Water?" Noah asked and got up when he saw Luke nodding his head yes.

Noah looked around and located a cup of water with a straw in it. He picked it up and gently placed it at Luke´s lips. Luke gratefully swallowed the water.

Noah sat the cup back on the table and looked at Luke. He felt Luke´s hand desperately gripping for his hand and squeezed it tight; like he never wanted to let go.

"Thank you," Luke managed to croak out.

"You´re welcome," said Noah as he leaned down closely to Luke´s face and kissed him on the forehead.

He pulled away slightly and looked into Luke´s eyes. He could see the fear evident in them, but he could also see what he hoped was love.

"I love you, Luke and I´m so sorry for what my father did too you. They caught him and one of my father´s military guys. I´m so sorry, Luke."

"I love you too," Luke said in a hoarse voice, which was quickly veering thin. Noah bent down once again and kissed Luke on the lips. He held the kiss for what seemed like forever, he couldn´t bring him to let go off Luke.

Noah pulled back slightly and looked into Luke´s eyes. Not a word was said; they said everything with their eyes.

Noah watched as the tears formed in Luke´s eyes and felt the tears fill his own eyes as well.

He bent down so their faces where just inches apart and gently touched Luke´s right cheek with his hand. "Don´t cry anymore Luke, you´re safe. I love you and will always keep you save." Noah whispered.

"Don´t leave me," said Luke with tears in eyes. He put his hand around Noah´s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Never," said Noah and kissed Luke deeply. He felt his heart flutter with excitement thinking that Luke was his and they were together.


	10. I Don t Wanna Miss A Thing

Title: I Don´t Wanna Miss A Thing  
Chapter: 10  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Luke and Noah got out on a date  
Characters: Luke, Noah, Natalie, Faith, Holden  
Genre: Drama  
Warnings: Sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

Noah thought back over the last few months as he was driving through Old Town.

Home to the farm.

`Home,´ though Noah and couldn´t help but smile, it just felt so right to call the farm for home.

As he stopped for a red light, his thoughts started to drift. Luke had been kidnapped by Kevin and one of father´s army bodies. He had been gone for a week until they had finally found him. He was unconscious for almost a week until he finally opened his eyes again.

Then the panic attacks started. Luke was afraid of his own shadow for a very long time and had had nightmares, but now he was finally getting better.

Getting his life back on track.

He hadn´t told Luke about the visit he and Holden had been making. They had gone to the prison and visited Kevin and the Col. Noah had let the Col. know that he was dead to him, and that Noah wanted nothing more to do with him. As they drove home, Holden had asked Noah, if he wanted to move into the farm.

He had seen the way Luke responded to Noah and Holden knew, that the quickest way to recovery for him, would be to have Noah as close as possible. Noah didn´t need much time to think, he had said yes right away.

Noah pulled into the driveway at the farm and wondered for a moment how he had gotten there. `Only Luke can make me space out like that,´ he thought to himself and smiled.

"Noah!"

Noah looked up at the sound of his own name and was greeted to Luke sitting on a horse. He was breathtaking as he sat there on the horse.

Noah decided right there, that he would learn how to ride. He wanted to share something with Luke, something which obvious gave him such joy and happiness.

Luke smiled brightly at Noah as he jumped off the horse, took the reins in his hand and walked towards Noah.

"Hi," he said and smiled at Noah, who couldn´t help but stare at the large animal standing beside Luke.

"Hi. Who´s that?" Asked Noah, who was still staring at the horse.

"This is Skywalker. This is Noah," said Luke as if he was presenting Noah and the horse to a friend. Luke showed Noah how to groom the horse and how to give Skywalker a carrot when they were done.

After they were finished Noah grabbed one of Luke´s hands and pulled him close to his body. "How are you?" Noah asked and looked deeply into Luke´s eyes, showing nothing but support.

Luke smiled brightly and said: "I´m ok." He squeezed Noah´s hand and rested his forehead against Noah´s. Noah put his hand behind Luke´s head, playing with the strands of hair.

He gently placed a kiss against Luke´s lips. The kiss soon became deep and passionate. Noah felt Luke´s arm go around his shoulders and he placed his arms around Luke´s waist and pulled him close to his body.

Breathlessly they pulled apart and rested their forehead against the other´s.

"Hi," said Luke as he tried to catch his breath.

"You´ve all ready said that," said Noah with a smile.

"NOAH!"

The sudden voices made both boys jump. Noah could see the fear evident in Luke´s eyes and feel his body tensing; Noah quickly took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Letting Luke know that he was there for him.

Noah felt two pair of arms go around his body, and he looked down at Faith and Natalie, who had thrown their arms around him. He smiled down at the girls.

"Noah, come on. Grandma made cookies." Natalie said and both girls grabbed a hand and started to drag Noah towards the house.

Noah looked back at Luke and saw that he stood, frozen to the ground. He made no effort to move and his face was sad.

Noah released his hands from the girls' tight grip and went back to Luke. He smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gripped his right hand. "Come babe, let´s go get some cookies." Luke smiled brightly to Noah and they followed the girls into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for our date?" Asked Noah and glanced at Luke.

"For you, always," replied Luke and looked at Noah.

"Then why do you take so long in the bathroom?" Teased Noah and was rewarded with a light smack on the arm from Luke.

"That´s because I want to look good for my man," said Luke and grinned.

"Luke, you look great in anything. I´m sure that you could put a garbage bag on, and still make it look like a million bucks."

"Arrhh, aren´t you sweet," said Luke as he leaned over and placed a small peck on Noah´s cheek.

They pulled up to the Lakeview and Noah gripped Luke´s hand as soon as they got out of the truck. He wanted the world to know, that this gorgeous man was taken.

Luke´s face lit up like a little child as they were walking, "it´s good to be out and away from the farm." He looked over at Noah and smiled at him, Noah felt his heart melt at the sight of Luke´s warm and loving smile, knowing it was all for him.

Together they walked hand in hand in to the Lakeview. Noah noticed that a few people turned their head and stared. He smiled brightly as he followed after Luke into the restaurant. Luke was his and he would never let him go.

Noah noticed the light blush that spread across Luke´s cheeks as he pulled the chair out for Luke to sit on. He leaned down and pecked his cheek. He sat down and took Luke´s hand in his. "What´s wrong?"

Noah watched as Luke took a deep breath, he could see that the tension leaving Luke´s shoulders as he exhaled. "It´s just …. Everybody is staring."

"Look at me Luke." Noah waited until Luke looked into his eyes, he could clearly see the fear in his brown eyes. Noah squeezed his hand for comfort and smiled when he saw the fear being replaced, by what he hoped was love.

"They´re just looking at you because you are so damn beautiful," Luke blushed and looked down into the table. Before Noah could say anything more the waiter came to their table.

Halfway through dinner Luke suddenly put his fork and knife down and placed his hand on the table, palm side up. Noah grasped his hand and looked deeply into Luke´s chocolate brown eyes. He could clearly see the tears filling Luke´s eyes, and one made its way down Luke´s right cheek.

"Noah … I just want to say thank you for all that you have done for me these past months. I don´t know how I would have made it, if it wasn´t for you."

Noah quickly got up from his chair and sat on the chair next to Luke. He placed his arm around him and pulled him tight to his body. Noah gently cupped Luke´s cheeks with his hands and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Luke, you do not have to thank me helping you. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Besides it was my fault anyway." Noah said and looked down on the table. It was Luke´s turn to take Noah´s face into his hands.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Luke and looked deep into the blue seas which were Noah´s eyes. "It was Kevin who kidnapped me, not your father."

"Yeah, but my father got him to do it," answered Noah with tears in his eyes. He could see the tears in Luke´s eyes and he mentally cursed his father for hurting Luke.

"You are not responsible for your father´s actions and Kevin has been mad at me ever since Jade let it slip that I had a thing for him," said Luke and stroked Noah´s chin.

"Are we quite the pair?" Chuckled Noah as a tear slipped down his cheek. He gently whipped Luke´s tear away and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Just then the band started playing "(Everything I Do) I Do For You", Noah got up and held his hand out to Luke. "Dance with me."

Luke smiled, took his hand and together they walked to the dance floor. Together they moved to the music, just enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other.

"Luke," Noah whispered in Luke´s ear.

"Mmmm, was the only response he got from Luke. He smiled and softly kissed his ear before he whispered: "I got us a room, do you want to go check it out."

Luke pulled his head away from Noah´s shoulder and looked deeply into Noah´s eyes. "Yes." He smiled when Noah took his hand and let him to the elevators.

When they entered the room Noah gently pulled Luke to him and kissed his lips. He sighed happily and felt Luke´s tongue touching his lips begging for access. His tongue met Luke´s and for a moment they stood there, enjoying the feeling of their tongues against each other.

Noah suddenly felt the bed hit the back of his legs and wondered for a moment when they had started walking, but all thoughts where pushed out of his head when he felt Luke´s hands work on the buttons of dress shirt.

Soon they were both naked and they fell on the bed, gasping in pleasure over the feeling of the other´s naked body against their own.

"Noah," Luke gasped as Noah attacked his neck. "Make love to me," he said and shuttered as he felt Noah lick his way up to Luke´s mouth. "Are you sure?" asked Noah and when Luke nodded his head, he pressed his lips to the blondes.

He got up and found the lube in the bag he had placed in the room before he picked Luke up. He turned and had to stop to stare at the vision that met him.

Luke was lying on the bed, naked and hard, just waiting for Noah to make love to him. Luke lifted his arm and said: "Noah, please come back to bed."

Noah walked to the bed and laid between Luke´s legs, gasping when he felt Luke´s cock brush against his own. He coated his fingers in lube and kiss Luke again as his forefinger circled the rim of Luke´s hole. He slowly applied pressure and the finger slid inside.

Both men gasped and Noah felt Luke placing a kiss on his forehead. He slowly pressed his finger inside, enjoying the warm feeling that surrounded it. Soon he added a second finger, and a third trying to open Luke up.

"Noah," Luke gasped. "Now."

Noah gently pulled his fingers out and heard Luke whine. He covered his dick in lube and rubbed it against Luke´s quivering hole.

"Noah!" Luke gasped as he felt Noah pushing his way inside. Stopping once the head was inside. Noah waited until he saw Luke nod his head, indicating the he was ready and slowly pushed the rest of the way inside, gasping when he was all the way inside.

"Noah, please move." Said Luke and gasped as he felt Noah slowly pulling out and sliding back in again. He put both arms around Noah and pulled him close so they where chest to chest.

Noah´s pace was slow, wanting to make it last as long as possible, but soon he could feel the orgasm. Luke´s cock was squeezed in between their abdomens, getting stroked each time Noah thrusted.

"Luke … so close," he gasped. "Me too," gasped Luke and after a few more strokes his back arched and he came between their bodies with a shudder.

He felt Noah collapse against his body and realized that they had come at the same time.

"No, just a little longer." He said when he felt Noah start to pull out. "Aren´t you uncomfortable?" asked Noah. "No, I love the feeling of you felling me." Luke said and gently kissed Noah until he Noah had gone so flaccid, that he slid out.

He rolled of Luke and pulled him tight into his body. He watched as Luke´s eyes fluttered close and he placed a kiss on to Luke´s forehead.

"I love you Luke," he whispered softly and couldn´t help but smile as he watched the smile that lit up Luke´s face. "I love you to Noah." Luke whispered back and together they fell in a deep slumber.


End file.
